A New Chapter
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: School has begun. But even in the first few days, things go a little crazy for Emily. How does she fit in at school and what does she do when a ghost finds her? This ghost may be a little too much for her to handle, or is it exactly what she needed.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

School. Some places started after Labor Day, while some start before. Grandview schools started the week before Labor Day. Some students absolutely love school and there are others who absolutely do not want to be there. In this case, Emily Andrews was one of those students who didn't want to be there. Emily had woken up this morning dreading the day, knowing that today was the first day of school. Not only is it just the first day of school, it was also the first day for her at Grandview High School. She had her classes, she knew where everything was, short of. Jim had made her a sack lunch and she ate it listening to her iPod. Finally, the bus dropped her off at her bus stop and Emily headed to the house. She used her key and unlocked the door and entered. Melinda and Delia were in the living room talking when Emily entered. Melinda and Delia turned around.

"Hey, Emily." Melinda smiled.

"How was…" Delia said, but she couldn't finish.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emily said, running up the stairs. Melinda and Delia looked at each other.

"I'll go talk to her." Delia said, getting to her feet. "I've dealt with a situation like this with Ned countless times." Delia headed up the stairs and knocked on Emily's closed door. Emily was sitting next to her window, as she does every time she is thinking or upset.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emily said. Delia opened the door anyway.

"Well, I want to talk about it." Delia said entering the room. "What happened?" Emily looked at Delia.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Emily," Delia said, sitting down on the bed. "Maybe I can help and I can't help if you don't talk about it."

"I'll just talk to Eli about it at my session tonight." Emily said simply. Ever since Emily had gone to talk to Eli after crossing over her friend Sara and little boy Louis Grayson, Emily has been going to Eli for regular sessions, seeing as Jim requested it. Emily doesn't mind though. Eli has no choice but to keep things between the two of them. Plus, it helps her talk about things she usually keeps quiet about, like her dads death.

"Look, Emily." Delia started. "I would love to help you, but you need to talk to me."

"Delia, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I really don't want to talk about it right now." Delia sighed and stood up.

"Alright." She said, moving towards the door.

"My appointment with Eli is in two hours." Emily said, making Delia stop. "I could use a ride." Delia smiled.

"I'm you're girl." Delia said before leaving. Emily smiled slightly. Delia headed downstairs and sat down next to Melinda again.

"Well? Is everything alright?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me about it." Delia said. "But I'm bringing her to her session with Eli today."

"I wish she would open up to someone other than Eli." Melinda said. "But at least she's opening up."

* * *

"Alright. What do you want to talk about today?" Eli asked after getting settled down in his chair. Emily was sitting down in a chair across from Eli. When she didn't say anything, Eli tried to get her to say something. "You started school today." Eli said. "How did that go?"

"School was terrible." Emily said, not looking at Eli. This was usually how her sessions with Eli went. She wouldn't look at Eli while they talked. "This is the first time it was the first day of school at a new school. I have no friends."

"What about your tennis team?" Eli asked.

"You mean the team that sat with me at lunch because Mrs. Rinehart told them too?" Emily asked. "Yeah, they don't exactly talk to me." Emily explained. "More like they have no idea what to say to me because they think I'm going to break." Emily looked at Eli. "It's the way everyone looks at me. They are afraid to say something that will hurt me." Emily looked away.

"Who? Who is everyone?" Eli asked.

"Delia, Ned, Melinda, Professor Payne, you and Uncle Jim." Emily stated. "Ever since Sara died…everyone is careful on what they say."

"Maybe people don't know what to say because you don't open up." Eli stated.

"Or maybe people think I'm fragile and if they say the wrong thing I'll break down and cry." Emily added. "Because I open up to you."

"Barely." Eli said. "It took you over a month to tell anyone that you could see ghosts." Eli stated. Emily looked down at the floor and then at the clock. "Emily is there something you want to tell me. Maybe something that you want Jim and Melinda to know."

"I miss my dad. I miss my friend Sara. I miss being at home with Faith and Ryan. I miss being in my hometown." Emily said, standing up. "The only thing I have left is Baxter, and he seems to be ok with the move."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"I'm done." Emily said, grabbing her bag.

"Emily." Eli said, getting out of his chair. "I need to know what is ok to tell Jim and Melinda."

"Tell them whatever you want." Emily said, walking to the door.

"Wait for me." Eli said, grabbing his bag. "I'm driving you home."

"I'll walk." Emily said, leaving Eli's office and walking away. Eli grabbed his phone just as Rick Payne entered the office. Rick Payne got his old job back at Rockland University and he started getting to know Eli James and they were becoming closer, having lunch during their free times.

"Hey." Rick said. "Was that Emily that just left?"

"Yeah." Eli said to Rick. "Melinda." Eli said into his phone. "We have a problem."

* * *

Emily was sitting at the gazebo in the middle of town listening to her music. She knew it wasn't right to storm out of Eli's office like that, but she was upset and didn't want to talk anymore. Jim walked up to the gazebo and sat down next to Emily.

"I knew I'd find you here." Jim said, looking at Emily. He noticed the headphones. "You can't hear me, can you?"

"I can hear you." Emily said, taking out her headphones. "Plus, I saw you." Emily said, putting her headphones in her bag. "I'm guessing Eli called you?"

"No." Jim stated. Emily looked at Jim confused. "He called Melinda and Melinda called me." Jim stated. "Want to explain to me why you stormed out of Eli's office?"

"I'm guessing you already know, otherwise you wouldn't be so calm."

"I'm giving you a chance to explain." Jim said. Emily sighed and looked away, not saying anything. "Emily, no one thinks you're fragile." Jim started. "But we are worried that you are too strong."

"Too strong?"

"You've had a rough summer and, by the sounds of it, a rough start to school."

"Little do you know, I do cry." Emily said slowly. "At night before bed. Like always." Jim looked at Emily, surprised at what she was saying. "During the day, I'm strong because I know I have to continue going through life. But when I lay down at night, my mind isn't focused on anything and I start thinking about my dad and Sara, even my mom and I start to cry." Emily wiped away the tears that were forming. Jim wrapped her in a hug.

"This is one of the reasons I wanted you to have sessions with Eli." Jim stated. "This way, you could talk to someone and know that your secret would be kept until you were ready to tell it." Jim pushed a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear. "It's ok to cry and I will be here if you need to talk." Emily smiled slight and nodded. Jim looked towards the street near Melinda's shop. A car pulled up and Ned stepped out. "Ned's going to bring you back to the house. I've got to get back to work." Jim stood up and kissed Emily on top of the head. "Are you going to be ok?" Emily nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good." Jim smiled and left as Ned came up.

"Hey Ned." Jim said, heading straight towards the hospital.

"Hey Emily." Ned said. "Ready to go?" Emily stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealings Over My Head

Review!

Oh and I am working on a cover for this story, as well as my others. In all honesty...it's not going to be the best. Emily is going to stand out compared to the others...seeing as I had to draw her and it is really bad (i traced the body figure and the rest I did myself.) Now if I can find a decent picture that is human (and not drawn by me) and something I like, then I might use that instead...but until then...


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

Melinda, Delia, Ned, Eli and Rick left Emily be for the rest of the night. While Emily was upstairs in her room, Melinda, Delia, Ned, Eli and Rick shared their opinion on Emily. Eli thinks Emily is hiding something. Delia, Rick and Melinda all agree that Emily should open up more. Ned said that Emily is just having a hard time and that she will talk when she is ready too. After Ned, Delia, Rick and Eli left, Melinda put Aiden to bed before climbing into bed herself.

* * *

Emily was slowly adjusting to the new school come day two of school. However, when day three came around, the school wasn't the way it was normally. She looked around and noticed that students were crying and comforting each other. She was about to approach someone on her tennis team when she heard a raspy voice.

"Someone you love is going to die." Emily turned to see someone burnt so bad that she couldn't tell if it was male or female. "Someone you love is going to die." Emily froze and hurried out of the school, hopefully not noticed.

* * *

Emily made her way over to the Grandview Hospital. As she inched closer, she watched a fire truck fly by her. Emily's heart stopped and she ran as fast as she could to the hospital. Once there, she pushed her way through past all the people standing around, whispering to each other while watching the action. When she got to the front, she looked around, but couldn't find Jim. She began to worry.

"Emily?" Emily turned around at the sound of her voice. There standing in front of her was Jim. "What are you doing here?" Emily gave Jim a hug. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"Are you ok?" Emily asked, looking at Jim. "What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jim said. "Just a small fire from the kitchens." Jim looked around then back at Emily. "Is this a ghost thing?" He whispered.

"Have you seen Melinda?" Emily asked, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, she was here to make sure I was alright." Jim said, looking worried. "Emily, what's wrong?" Emily took a step back.

"Nothing." Emily said, walking past him. "I've got to get back to school." Emily said, hurrying off so Jim couldn't ask any more questions. As Emily made her way out of the crowd, Emily was stopped by a boy about her age. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Andy Suthers. We go to school together." Andy said. "You're Emily Andrews, the new girl, right?"

"Yes…is there something I can help you with?" Emily asked slowly.

"How'd you know the Hospital was having a fire?" Andy asked, looking at the building. "The rest of the school doesn't even know."

"I got a text from a family friend." Emily lied. It was better than him knowing the truth.

"That's funny…because I don't remember you looking at your phone."

"Are you stalking me?"

"But I did notice you getting a surprised, worried, look on your face." Andy stated, ignoring her question. "How did you know?"

"Look, Andy. It's really not that big of a deal, is it?" Emily asked. "Besides, we should really be heading back to school before we're missed."

"Don't worry about it." Andy said. "The school is in mourning mode. They didn't even notice us leave." Emily looked at Andy confused.

"Mourning mode?"

"Yeah. Didn't you hear? A senior died last night." Emily froze. Maybe that was her mysterious burnt ghost.

"Do you know how?" Andy shook his head, Emily sighed.

"The police aren't releasing information." Andy sighed. "Poor Mary May."

"Mary May? Was that her name?"

"Yes it was." Andy said. "Come on, let's ditch school and talk."

"Uh…" Emily looked back to see if she could spot Jim, but she didn't see him.

"Come on, the school is not even going to notice." Andy said. "You've never lived in a small town before, have you?"

"Alright, but we need to stay away from the town square."

"Why, afraid someone will see you?"

"My Aunt works straight across the street from the town square. The last thing we need is to get in trouble with her." Emily said. "She might put us to work cleaning." Emily thought for a while as they walked away from the Hospital. "And we have to avoid the University and any place that is up for sale and the coffee shop."

"For being the new girl, you really know how to avoid people."

"Look. I know two professor's at Rockland U. I know someone who attends there, but he's not really a threat. My Aunt runs the Antique store in town, my Uncle works at the hospital and my Aunt's friend does real estate." Emily explained as they walked. "I'm more afraid of what Delia, Melinda and my Uncle Jim would say when they found out about me skipping school, so…yeah I know how to avoid people."

"Well, that's something we have in common." Andy said. "I'll take you to my hide out."

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealings Over My Head

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

"Your hide out is under a bridge?" Emily asked as they got to Andy's hiding place.

"No one ever looks here." Andy said, sitting down on the cement. "Told you I know how to avoid people." Emily set her backpack down and sat down on the cement ground, looking at the small stream of water that flowed underneath. "So what should we talk about?"

"You're the one that suggested we ditch school and talk." Emily stated. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…I thought maybe we could get to know each other." Andy suggested, taking a bag of Doritos out of his backpack. "Like how did you end up in Grandview?"

"My dad died, leaving me in my Uncle Jim's care."

"What about your mom?"

"I don't like talking about my mom." Emily said slowly. Andy didn't say anything. "How about this? I tell you what I think you should know and you do the same. Then after today, we don't have to speak or anything."

"But what if I want to speak with you?" Andy asked. "I mean what if we became friends?"

"You'd want to be friends with me? Why?"

"You look like you need a friend."

"Not many people want to be my friend." Emily said slowly. "They think I'm weird."

"I'll be the judge of whether or not you're weird." Andy smiled, shoving a handful of Doritos into his mouth. "Want some?" Emily smiled slight and grabbed a few Doritos.

"Thanks." Emily smiled.

"Before you start, I need to know." Emily looked at Andy. "Play any sports?"

"Yes." Emily said. "I am a tennis player." Hearing this made Andy smile. "And you?"

"Basketball." Andy stated. "Alright, let's start talking."

* * *

It was getting close to the time school would be out and Emily was getting slightly bored. Andy was actually enjoying himself. While Andy was talking, Emily's phone went off. She grabbed it confused.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"Weird…I thought my phone was off." Emily said, pushing answer on her phone. She put her ear to the phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's someone sneaking around outside my house."

"Can you tell me your address Ma'am?"

"Yes…it's 9851 Ford Drive. Please hurry. I'm home alone."

"How old are you?"

"17. My parents are working late." There was a pause. "OH my god! Oh My god!"

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down."

"The kitchen is on fire!"

"The fire department is on their way, can you get out of the house?"

"I…I can try…" Just then there was an explosion and the line went dead. Emily's mouth dropped in horror. It was like listening in on someone's phone call.

"Emily?" Andy asked, looking concerned. "Everything ok?" Emily shook her head clear. She looked at her phone.

"Yeah." Emily said simply. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You looked kind of freaked out."

"Maybe it was just because my phone rang and I thought it was off."

"Alright, whatever you say." Andy said.

"Well…" Emily stood up and grabbed her bag. "I've got to go. I'm supposed to swing by my Aunt's shop after school."

"Alright, see you tomorrow at school." Andy said, grabbing his bag. Emily turned and started back towards the town square.

* * *

Emily walked into Melinda's store after she was done talking with Andy. Emily was getting a ride back to the house before her appointment with Eli so she could drop of her bag.

"Hey Emily." Melinda smiled as she was giving a bag to a woman. "Have a nice day." Melinda smiled. The older woman left, leaving the store. "How was school?"

"Someone died last night. The school was in mourning mode."

"Mourning mode?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah. Apparently this student was really well known." Emily stated. "Not only were the students crying, the teachers and staff were upset too."

"Did you know her?" Melinda asked. Emily shook her head.

"She wasn't on the tennis team, and that seems to be the only people I know." Emily said. She didn't want to mention Andy because they she would have to explain how they met and that would just lead to more questions. "So Ned's coming to pick me up and bring me to the house, right?"

"Actually, Ned can't anymore." Melinda said. "He's doing some research at the school." Melinda said as she headed into the back. "So you're going to have to walk." Melinda said. "So you can either bring it with you to your session or leave it in my car."

"I'll just leave it in your car." Emily said, heading outside. Emily put her bag into Melinda's car and headed back inside. The burnt ghost appeared.

"Someone you love is going to die." The ghost disappeared just before her phone rang. Emily grabbed her phone and stopped. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"911, what's your emergency?" Emily froze.

"There's someone sneaking around outside my house."

"Can you tell me your address Ma'am?"

"Yes…it's 9851 Ford Drive. Please hurry. I'm home alone."

"How old are you?"

"17. My parents are working late." There was a pause. "OH my god! Oh My god!"

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down."

"The kitchen is on fire!"

"The fire department is on their way, can you get out of the house?"

"I…I can try…" Just then there was an explosion and the line went dead. Emily quickly dropped her phone, which made Melinda walk over to her.

"Emily? Something wrong?" Emily looked at Melinda, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked down and picked up her cell phone. Emily knew that Melinda would be able to help her with this ghost, but she didn't want to bother Melinda with the ghost that keeps telling her someone she loves is going to die.

"Actually, I was thinking I might head over to Eli's early today." Emily said. "I feel kind of bad about running out of him at the last session."

"Alright." Melinda said. "We'll see you at the house."

"Who's getting Aiden off the bus?"

"Delia will be there, don't worry." Emily smiled slightly.

"Alright, see ya later." Emily said, hurrying out of the store and towards Rockland University.

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealings Over My Head

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

One the way to Eli's office, her phone rang once again, playing the same phone call. She literally ran into Eli's office and shut the door behind her, making Eli jump.

"Emily, you're early."

"I hope I'm not interrupting something, but I really need help." Emily said quickly. Eli looked at Emily.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked as the burnt ghost appeared.

"Someone you love is going to die." Then Emily's phone rang. Emily dropped her phone and took a step back. Emily's phone stopped ringing and Eli's office phone rang. Eli answered it.

"Hello?"

"911, what's your emergency?" Eli's face went serious.

"There's someone sneaking around outside my house."

"Can you tell me your address Ma'am?"

"Yes…it's 9851 Ford Drive. Please hurry. I'm home alone."

"How old are you?"

"17. My parents are working late." There was a pause. "OH my god! Oh My god!"

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down."

"The kitchen is on fire!"

"The fire department is on their way, can you get out of the house?"

"I…I can try…" Just then there was an explosion and the line went dead. Eli hung up his phone as Emily leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"You…you got the phone call?" Emily asked. Eli looked at Emily. "Yeah. I've been getting them for the last hour." Tears started to roll down Emily's eyes.

"Have you told Melinda?"

"The ghost is saying that someone you love is going to die! That last thing I need is Melinda to get involved." Emily snapped, almost yelled, at Eli.

"So you brought the ghost to me." Eli trailed off slowly. "Great…"

"Can ghost be sending these phone calls to me?" Emily said, calming down slightly. She knew that she didn't have to snap at Eli like she did. He was trying to help her. Emily wiped her tears away, but stayed on the floor.

"In a short explanation, yes."

"How do I make them stop?"

"The ghost. Does it always appear before the phone call?" Eli asked.

"The first time the ghost appeared, I was at the school. My phone never rang. The first time my phone rang, I was…" Emily paused. "The ghost didn't appear."

"When did the ghost and the phone call start colliding?"

"Melinda's shop."

"What did the ghost look like?"

"Burnt. Head to toe. There's no way that would help us."

"Actually, it does." Eli said. "The phone call mentioned a fire and at the end you hear an explosion." Eli explained.

"Your point?"

"The ghost and the phone call could be connected." Eli looked towards Emily. "All ghost matters aside, let's talk."

"I'd rather figure out why this ghost is telling me someone I love is going to die."

"I think that can wait a little bit." Eli said. "Come sit down." Eli motioned towards the chair.

"I'm sitting already." Emily pointed out. "Why do you want to talk?"

"Jim as addressed some concerns about you." Emily sighed and tilted her head back. "He didn't really pay much attention to them until this morning when you were at the hospital." Emily looked at Eli. "He said that once you found out he was ok, you distanced yourself from him and hurried off." Eli sat down in his chair. "And I think I know why."

"Why?" Emily asked. "Tell me what you think it is and I'll let you know if it's right."

"Well, I wasn't so sure until the ghost came in with you, but now I'm certain it has to do with losing someone." Eli kept his focus on Emily. "Are you afraid to lose someone again, Emily? Is that why you are distancing yourself from Jim and everyone else? Because you're afraid you'll lose them too?" Emily stood up.

"Do you know how it feels to lose two people you care about just a month after each other?" Emily asked, almost at the brink of yelling. "Not only that, I am three hours away from Faith and Ryan and they were people I cared about too." Emily felt the tears forming and blinked them away from her eyes. "I didn't just lose my dad or Sara, I lost my life. And maybe you say different because I'm still alive and with people that care about me, but the people I knew and grew up with are no longer a part of my life. This me…this is my new life. I just ignored ghost before my dad died. I went out to the movies with Sara and we had sleepovers and did everything teenagers did. Everything here is different."

"Are you or are you not afraid to lose someone again?" Eli asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emily yelled. Emily ran her hand through her hair and sat back on the floor again. Eli stood up and moved over to her.

"You have told me a lot more about you in the last 15 minutes that you have in the last month." Eli said.

"Don't tell Jim." Emily said softly. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Eli said. "But you have to." Emily looked at Eli and shook her head.

"No. It will be better if I just keep my distance. It won't hurt as bad."

"Keeping your distance will hurt more than you know." Eli said. "The people you distance yourself from, they will become hurt, because of you. You will become hurt, because there will be things left unsaid." Eli bent down. "Emily, you need to tell Jim." Eli paused for a moment. "And you need to tell Melinda about the ghost and the phone calls."

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealings Over My Head

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

Emily and Eli walked through the door after 5pm. Melinda and Jim were just about to start dinner. When they heard Emily and Eli enter, they headed into the entry way.

"You had a long session with Eli." Melinda said.

"We had a lot to talk about." Eli said. "Isn't that right Emily?" Emily nodded as the burnt ghost appeared once again. Melinda noticed the ghost.

"Someone you love is going to die." The ghost said. Eli heard it and stopped, knowing what was coming next. Emily's phone rang. Emily answered it slowly.

"Hello?"

"911, what's you emergency." Emily dropped her phone quickly and hurried up stairs.

"Emily?" Jim hurried up the stairs as Melinda's phone rang. Melinda answered the phone. "Hello?"

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's someone sneaking around outside my house."

"Can you tell me your address Ma'am?"

"Yes…it's 9851 Ford Drive. Please hurry. I'm home alone."

"How old are you?"

"17. My parents are working late." There was a pause. "OH my god! Oh My god!"

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down."

"The kitchen is on fire!"

"The fire department is on their way, can you get out of the house?"

"I…I can try…" Just then there was an explosion and the line went dead. Melinda stood there for a second before she regained her composure. Melinda hung up the phone and looked at Eli. "What do you know about this ghost?" Melinda asked.

* * *

Jim knocked on the door before walking in. Emily was lying on her bed face in her pillow when Jim entered. "Emily, what's going on?" Emily sat up. Jim sat down on the bed. Emily quickly stood up and moved away from Jim. "Ok Emily, I know something wrong." Jim said, getting off the bed and moving towards Emily. "What's going on?" Emily looked down at the floor before looking at Jim.

"Can we talk?" Emily asked.

"Of course."

"Can we…maybe…go for a walk?" Emily asked. "I want to talk to you where no one is listening."

"Alright. Let's go." Jim said. Emily and Jim walked out of Emily's room and headed downstairs. Jim turned towards Melinda while Emily grabbed Baxter. "We're going to go for a walk, we'll be back." Melinda smiled.

"Alright, I'll start supper." Melinda said. Emily walked into the entry way with Baxter on his leash. Jim and Emily left. Melinda and Eli watched them go. Melinda and Eli headed into the kitchen.

"So, the ghost and the phone call are somehow related?" Melinda asked. Eli nodded. "Do you know how?"

"No. Emily doesn't even know." Eli explained. "And she's been getting these messages since this morning."

"That would explain why she left for your office early." Melinda said confused. "But why would the ghost be sending these messages to Emily?"

"Isn't the real question, who is the ghost talking about when they said _someone you love will die_?" Eli asked.

* * *

Jim and Emily walked a little bit without talking. Jim was hoping that Emily would just start talking, but it looked like he would have to start.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jim asked. Emily sighed, keeping her eyes on Baxter.

"It's about what you talked to Eli about." Emily stated. "About keeping my distance recently." Jim looked at Emily. "I guess…I should just keep it simple." Emily paused.

"It's ok Emily, you can tell me."

"I'm…" Emily took a deep breath. "I've been keeping my distance from everyone because…I'm afraid to get too close to them."

"Why?"

"Because…it seems…that everyone I get close to…dies."

"I'm guessing you're talking about your dad and Sara?" Emily nodded.

"It's crazy, I know." Emily said slowly. "I thought that if I kept my distance, that I wouldn't be hurt again."

"That won't always help keep the hurt away."

"Yeah…Eli explained that I would hurt everyone around my by keeping my distance and that I would be hurt because there would be things left unsaid if anything did happen."

"And Eli's right." Jim said. "Delia, Ned, Eli, Melinda and I care about you and when you started to distance yourself from us, it really bothered us because we didn't know if we did something wrong or if there was something troubling you."

"I'm sorry." Emily apologized. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry." Jim gave Emily a hug.

"Just promise that you won't distance yourself from us anymore." Jim said.

"I'll promise as long as you don't go into a lecture about how I may hurt people by keeping my distance." Emily stated. "Eli has already read me that list." Jim chuckled.

"Come on; let's head back to the house. Supper is probably ready."

* * *

After supper, Melinda, Eli, Emily and Jim sat down in the living room. Melinda and Eli had tried to figure out what the ghost's message was all about, but they didn't come up with anything but a warning. But was it a warning for Emily or someone else.

"I've seen this ghost ever since this morning." Emily explained. "The ghost has been giving me the same message since then too." Emily looked at Jim. "That's why I was at the hospital this morning. I thought the ghost was talking about you."

"And when you noticed I was alright, you backed away because you…" Emily stopped Jim from continuing.

"Let's not get back on that topic, please." Emily asked.

"Eli said that the ghost didn't start with the phone call until you got to my shop?"

"Yeah." Emily said.

"When did you get the first phone call?" Jim asked. Emily looked down. "Emily?"

"I got the first phone call when I was waiting for school to be over."

"You got the call in class?"

"No…after I left the hospital, I didn't feel like going back to the school, just in case the ghost came back, so I went and sat under a bridge until school was over."

"You ditched school?" Jim asked seriously.

"The school was in mourning mode because a student named Mary May died, and Andy told me she was really popular and told me no one would notice that we were gone." Emily explained. "And seeing as you didn't get a phone call from the school, I'm guessing that they didn't notice I was gone and that they were too busy helping other students cope with the loss of a fellow student."

"We will continue this discussion later." Jim told Emily and that is when Emily realized she was going to be in trouble. She nodded. "Now, what did the message say?"

"Short version, it was someone calling the police about someone sneaking around the house and suddenly the kitchen started on fire and the line is cut off when there is an explosion." Emily explained.

"This information hasn't been released to the public yet, but Mary May Silvers came in last night, her body was full of burns." Jim stated. "She was dead at the scene."

"Could you identify her?" Eli asked.

"Didn't have to, but looking at her, it would have been hard to tell." Emily started thinking.

"The phone call…" Emily started. "That's Mary May."

"How do you know?" Eli asked.

"In the phone call, the girl says she's 17." Emily explained. "Andy told me that Mary May was a senior." Emily looked at Melinda, Eli and Jim. "It's a long shot, but everything fits together."

"Then why is she earthbound?" Melinda wondered.

"I'll try and find out." Emily said.

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealings Over My Head

Review!

As you can tell, I now have the cover...Yes. Emily does stand out compared to everyone else...i'm not a person drawer! haha. Tell me what you think of the cover as well as the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

That night after Melinda, Eli, Jim and Emily were finished with talking about the ghost; Jim took Emily aside and grounded her for at least two days, hoping it would teach her not to ditch school. Emily couldn't go anywhere besides school, Melinda's shop, the hospital, home and Eli's office. Most of those places she goes to on a daily bases, but Emily cannot go to the coffee shop like she would want and, besides being at school; she has to be near Melinda or Jim for the day, or Eli when she is at her session. Meaning no going off to places with Ned. After school the following day, and as Andy said no one missed her, Emily walked towards Melinda's shop. Andy had sat down with her at lunch, but they didn't talk much.

"Hey Emily, wait up!" Andy called from behind her. Emily didn't stop, making Andy run to catch up to her. "You've could have waited for me."

"I can't stop and chat. I need to get to the Antique store before I get in more trouble."

"Trouble?" Andy looked confused. "Why are you in trouble?" Emily stopped and turned to face Andy.

"I'm in trouble because I ditched school with you." Emily said, slightly annoyed.

"You're Aunt and Uncle found out?" Andy asked. "How?"

"I kind of had to tell them where I was."

"No you didn't." Andy stated. "They thought you were in school, or they should have thought you were in school." Emily started walking again. Andy followed.

"You don't know me." Emily stated simply. "I had to tell them because it was important."

"Important?" Andy asked as they got closer the town square. "What was so important that you needed to tell your Aunt and Uncle that you weren't in school yesterday?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Emily said, slightly annoyed.

"You'd be surprised in what I believe in." Andy stated.

"I can't talk right now." Emily said.

"Can I at least get your cell number?" Andy asked. Emily turned and held out her hand. Andy handed Emily his phone and Emily punched her number into his phone and then called her cell, so she would have his number as well.

"There, happy?" Emily asked, turning around and heading towards Melinda's shop.

"Can I call you later?" Andy called to her.

"You can try." Emily said, watching for cars before she crossed the street and entered Melinda's shop. The door shut.

"Hey Emily." Melinda said with a smile. "How was school?"

"Fine. Everyone was still upset about Mary May, but school went on and classes went on like normal." Emily explained. "And no one wanted to talk about Mary May…so I got nothing." Emily then stopped. "Well, almost nothing. Funeral is this Saturday starting at 1."

"That's a start." Melinda said, just as the door opened to the shop. "Oh hey Ned. Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, no problem." Ned said. Melinda turned her focus back toward Emily.

"There is a slight change in plans; we need you to get Aiden off the bus. Jim got called into work." Melinda said. "Delia can't do it because she has an open house at 3 and I'm working. Ned is bringing you back to the house."

"Alright. I can do that." Emily said. "Anything I should know?"

"Check his backpack and write anything important on the calendar, give him a snack, something small of course." Melinda smiled. "I think you know what you are doing."

"Homework?"

"Both of you get your homework done." Emily smiled.

"Bye Melinda." Emily said. Emily and Ned headed outside and Emily got into Ned's car. Ned climbed in and started the car. They headed towards the house.

"Heard you got into trouble." Ned said as he drove. Emily sighed and looked out the window. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"I ditched school yesterday." Emily explained. "Jim and Melinda weren't exactly happy about that."

"There had to be a good reason." Ned said. "Do they know why?"

"Yeah." Emily said. "I told them about Andy and how the only reason I agreed was that I was afraid the ghost would show up while I was in class, which is why ditching school seemed like a good thing until…"

"Until you got in trouble, yeah. I've been in a situation just like that."

"Not fun."

"No it's not."

"What's your punishment?" Ned asked.

"Grounded for two days. I pretty much can't do anything but go to my sessions with Eli, go home, to Melinda's shop, school or the hospital." Emily explained. Ned looked at Emily. "They're kind of new at this whole punishing thing." Ned chuckled. "I'm wondering if it's more that I lied to them or if it was because I ditched school."

"It could be both." Emily looked at Ned.

"One day for each. Yeah. I could see them doing that." Emily stated. Ned and Emily finally arrived at the house. "Well, have fun doing homework." I stuck my tongue out at Ned and he just laughed. I headed inside as Ned drove off.

* * *

After getting Aiden off the bus, giving him a snack and having a homework party, Aiden went upstairs to play while Emily decide to clean up. They didn't make a mess, it was just the breakfast dishes didn't get done. As Emily started the dishes Emily heard a familiar, but not a good, voice.

"Someone you love is going to die." Emily sighed, hoping to ignore it. She turned towards the stove and saw a fire starting. She slowly made her way over to the stove. She went to run her hand over the top of the fire, to make sure she didn't burn herself. Just as she ran her hand over the top of the flame, the flame grew. Emily moved her hand as the flame touched it. The flame burnt her. The fire alarm went off and Aiden came downstairs.

"Emily?" Aiden said, heading into the kitchen. When he spotted the fire, he started at it. Emily turned, ignoring her hand.

"You see the fire too?" Emily asked. Aiden nodded. Emily grabbed Aiden's hand. "Baxter!" Emily yelled as she headed toward the door. Baxter ran out of the living room and out the door when Emily opened it. Emily dragged Aiden outside. Emily grabbed her phone as she, Aiden and Baxter headed to the street.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealings Over My Head

Review!

I'm back! I haven't gotten my computer back, but my lovely roommate is letting me use her laptop. I've been busy watching my cousin's kids this month. Just last week, i was dealing with two sick kids and now I have a sinus cold. School starts for me August 27th. I have classes four days a week, Fridays off. Also, soon I will be finding out if I get my nanny job back (Around Sept. 7th). Fingers crossed!


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

The Fire Department, Police Department, and Paramedics, seeing as her hand got burnt, arrived. Aiden, 3 neighbors and the fire department saw the fire. Emily realized that it was defiantly not a vision. After calling 911, she called Melinda, then Jim, Delia, Ned, Eli and if she had his number, Rick Payne. Melinda was on her way, closing her shop early. Jim was also on his way, but had to get back to work. Delia, Ned and Eli were also on their way. Delia arrived first because she was closest. The fire department had done their job. The police were question Emily on what had happened.

"Aiden! Emily!" Delia called as she got out of her car. She hurried over to Emily. The police officer walked away and went to examine the kitchen. "Oh my god, Emily are you ok?" She asked Emily when she saw Emily's left hand. Emily's hand had first degree burns, or so the paramedics said. The paramedics wrapped it up. Emily shook her head as Melinda arrived.

"Melinda…" Emily trailed off. Melinda went straight to Aiden, who was with a police officer and Baxter. Ned, Eli, Rick Payne and Jim soon arrived. I walked away from Delia and went to sit down on the curb. Jim checked on Aiden before walking over to Emily. Jim sat down next to Emily.

"Are you ok?" Jim asked before he noticed her hand. "What happened?" He asked, gently grabbing her hand.

"I got burnt." Emily said slowly. "I couldn't tell if it was a vision or real, so I went over to run my hand over the top of the flame, just to see if it was hot, and the flame grew." Emily sighed. "Then Aiden came downstairs and I just had to get him out." Emily started crying. Jim hugged her.

"It's ok." Jim said. "You both are safe. That's all that matters."

"Emily?" Emily looked up at the sound of her name.

"Hi Andy…" Emily trailed off. "What's up?"

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Andy asked. Emily nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone's fine." Emily said. "Now is not a good time."

"Um…ok. But we need to talk." Emily looked at Andy. "It's about Mary May."

"Oh?"

"Maybe tomorrow at lunch?"

"She won't be at school tomorrow." Jim said.

"She'll need her rest." Melinda said behind Jim and Emily.

"Um…alright." Andy said. "Later." Andy grabbed his phone as he was leaving. Melinda sat down as Jim stood up.

"I'll go talk to the fire department to find out what caused the fire." Jim said before walking away.

"Can a ghost do something like this?" Emily asked quietly. Melinda looked at Emily confused. "The ghost came by, said the same thing, and then…fire." Emily sighed. "It's almost like the day the ghost first appeared."

"The hospital." Melinda stated. Emily nodded. "It doesn't happen often. Ghost can do a lot of things without even knowing they're doing it."

"I thought I was having a vision, but you said that we can't get hurt in vision and no one but us can see them." Emily explained. "When I burnt my hand and when I realized that Aiden could see it too, I knew it wasn't a vision." Melinda hugged Emily.

"It happens, but soon you will be able to tell the difference." Melinda looked up when Jim called her name. "I'll be back. Delia's going to take you to her place, alright?" Emily nodded. Melinda left just as Emily's phone buzzed in her pocket. She grabbed it and read the text message from Andy.

_"Meet me under the bridge tonight." _Emily texted back.

_"Can't, not going to be home. If it's about how Mary May died, I already know."_ Emily put her phone away as Ned sat down next to her.

"So, you're coming home with me and my mom tonight."

"I know." Emily said slowly. Emily looked over toward Jim, Melinda, Delia, Eli and Rick. They were talking about something.

"They're trying to figure out what to do." Ned said. Emily looked at Ned confused. "No one can stay in the house tonight. It's not safe."

"Oh."

"My mom is really worried about you."

"Really?"

"You should have heard her when Eli said 'well at least no one was hurt."

"What she say?"

"'Emily got hurt.' Eli tried to save himself, but my mom stopped him. 'Emily got physically hurt by this fire. Why would you even say at least no one was hurt?'" Emily smiled.

"Do you think Melinda and Jim are upset with me?"

"No. This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault." Emily's phone buzzed again. She grabbed it and read the text message.

_"How do you know?" _ Emily replied back.

_"My Uncle Jim. But I'm going to need to know more about Mary May's social life. Boyfriend? Family? School Activities?" _She sent the message. Jim walked up to Emily and Ned.

"It's safe to go inside to get a few things." Jim said. Emily stood up, followed by Ned.. "I need to talk to you." Jim said to Emily. Emily and Jim headed inside and upstairs. Emily walked into her room and grabbed her backpack. She always puts her backpack into her room when she finishes her homework. Emily grabbed the stuff she would need and put them in her backpack.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Melinda and Aiden are going to be staying at her moms, you're going with Delia and I'll be crashing at Eli's."

"We're splitting up?" Emily asked. Jim nodded.

"It's only for one night." Jim said. "There is some faulty wiring, so someone is coming to take a look at it Tomorrow." Emily zipped her backpack.

"But what if something happens?" Emily asked, sounding worried.

"Are you worried about the ghosts warning?" Jim asked. Emily didn't say anything and grabbed her shoulder bag. She put her iPod, current reading book, her cellphone and wallet inside. "Emily, don't be distancing yourself from me."

"I'm not. More like trying to figure out how to say it."

"Just tell me the truth."

"What if I have a dream about how the ghost died again." Emily asked. She had a dream like this with Louis, a young boy who had drowned during the summer that she had helped crossed over.

"Delia and Ned will be there." Jim said. "I'll be a phone call away."

"It's not the same." Emily pointed out.

"Last time you had an Asthma attack because of the dream. It won't be the same." Jim stated. "You can handle this."

"Ok." Emily said, putting her backpack and shoulder bag on. Jim and Emily headed outside. Melinda and Aiden were near Melinda's car. Jim looked at Emily.

"A phone call away." Jim reminded her. Jim walked over to Aide and Melinda. He said goodbye to them before heading back to work. Emily waved to Melinda and Aiden as they got into Melinda's car. Emily looked around and found Ned and Delia with Baxter talking near Delia's car. Emily walked over to them.

"Ready to go?" Delia asked. Emily nodded.

"Yeah." Emily climbed into Delia's vehicle while Baxter rode with Ned. Eli and Rick were already gone, along with the fire department and the paramedics. The police were finishing up their paperwork before they left.

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealings Over My Head

Review!

I'm back! I haven't gotten my computer back, but my lovely roommate is letting me use her laptop. I've been busy watching my cousin's kids this month. Just last week, i was dealing with two sick kids and now I have a sinus cold. School starts for me August 27th. I have classes four days a week, Fridays off. Also, soon I will be finding out if I get my nanny job back (Around Sept. 7th). Fingers crossed!


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

After supper, Emily helped Delia with the clean up before sitting down on the couch to read. Just as she started her book, her phone rang. Andy was calling. She was so tempted to not answer, but she did answer before he was helping her.

"Hi Andy, what's up?

"Can you get out?"

"No, I told you. Grounded." Emily reminded him. "Besides, I'm not even home. So I can't."

"I have what you asked for. The information about Mary May." Emily sighed. Delia came into the living room.

"Something wrong?" Delia asked.

"I'll call you back." Emily said before she hung up the phone. She looked at Delia. "I might have information about Mary May, but I'd have to meet him so he could give it to me, but I can't because I'm grounded." Emily explained. Delia slowly nodded. "If the ghost is really Mary May, the information will be good, but I can't disobey Jim and Melinda."

"Here's what we'll do. I'll call Melinda and see what she says."

"Ok." Delia went to call Melinda. Emily opened her book again and waited. After a while, Delia came back and sat down. Emily put her book down.

"Melinda says to get the information, but he has to bring it here and he can't stay long." Delia explained. Emily sent a text to Andy with Delia's address and what he had to do.

"Does Melinda think this will help?" Emily asked.

"Yes. She doesn't think the warning is meant for you." Delia said. "Melinda thinks it's someone else the ghost is trying to warn." Emily's phone buzzed. Emily looked at it. It was Andy's reply.

_"Alright. I can do that. See you soon." _Emily put her phone down.

"Do you think I should tell Andy what I know about Ghosts?"

"Who you tell your secret too is totally up to you." Delia said. "Also when you tell them is just as important as how." Delia looked at Emily. "Do you think Andy is worth telling?"

"He's willing to help…" Emily sighed. "And he's trying hard to get to know me to become my friend." Emily looked at Delia. "How long do I have."

"Melinda said 15 minutes." Delia stated. "I'll give you a half hour."

"You're going to let me stay out an extra 15 minutes?"

"You'll be outside, I'll be watching." Emily smiled slightly and gave Delia a hug.

"Thanks Delia." Emily said before getting off the couch.

"Emily." Emily turned and looked at Delia. "If you need a women to talk to, not about ghost stuff, you can talk to me." Emily smiled.

"Thanks Delia." Emily said, knowing that Delia was trying to be there for her. "I'd like that." Emily grabbed her phone. "But, is there a reason?"

"I owe Jim for always being there for Ned." Delia stated. "I know you have Melinda, but if you want to talk in confidence about boys or other type of girl-talk, that you're not ready to tell Jim or Melinda, know that I'm here."

"Thanks Delia." Emily smiled. "I will defiantly be taking you up on that offer." Emily told her. "Jim and Melinda don't keep secrets from each other." Emily and Delia laughed a little. "I guess I can tell you a little something…" Emily trailed off. "Andy's actually really cute." Delia smiled.

* * *

Emily sat outside on Delia's step with Baxter when Andy showed up.

"I'm glad you could meet with me." Andy said, sitting down on the steps with Emily. He had a folder in his hand.

"I'm glad I'm able to as well." Emily said. "This is very important and we only get a half hour, and we're being watched. So…what's in the folder?"

"First tell me why Mary May's death is important to you? You didn't even know her." Emily sighed. Emily looked at Andy and noticed an Elderly man hanging around.

"You can see me." Emily nodded slowly. "Oh thank god!" The man said. "Tell him that he shouldn't worry about his mother. She'll come around."

"Emily? Is something wrong?" Emily knew it was time to tell Andy. Emily face Andy.

"You told me to try you when I said you wouldn't believe me about my secret." Andy nodded. "Do you have an open mind?" Andy nodded again. "And you got to remember this is a secret and you can't tell a soul."

"I won't. I promise."

"I can see ghosts and there is a lovely old man with you. He says don't worry about your mom. She'll come around."

"What's his name?"

"George. George Martian Suthers."

"George Martian Suthers." Emily said, looking from the ghost to Andy. "And before you ask, he's wearing a grey suit with a white tie." Emily stopped and looked at Andy confused. "He'd rather be wearing overalls." Andy chuckled.

"That's my granddad." Andy said slowly.

"You are very talented, little girl." George stated. "Go bears!" George said before he went into the light. Emily looked at Andy.

"He's gone." Emily said softly.

"Gone where?" Andy asked quickly. "Did he say anything else?"

"Go bears?" Andy smiled and laughed.

"Granddad was a big Chicago Bears fan." Andy explained. Emily nodded slowly. "So…this seeing ghost thing…does your uncle Jim know?" Emily nodded.

"His wife Melinda can see them too. Their friend Eli can hear them." Emily explained. "Ned, Delia and Professor Payne know about it."

"What does it have to do with Mary May?" Andy asked, handing Emily the folder.

"I believe she is earthbound."

"Earthbound?"

"Earthbound spirits are spirits that haven't crossed over because they have some unfinished business to take care of." Emily explained. "The ghost I've been seeing is burnt so badly, that I can't tell if it's a male or a female." Emily stated.

"And you think its Mary May because?"

"Three reasons. The ghost appeared to me at school, hence the reason I left, the phone call I've been receiving is a 17 year old female and my uncle Jim said her body was unidentifiable."

"The reason you left?"

"Ghost can leave messages or visions. We'll this ghost told me someone you love is going to die. My first thought was my uncle Jim, who works at the hospital."

"Wow…" Andy trailed off. "Well…Mary May's boyfriend is Luke Jensen, who plays linebacker on our football team, number 17. Mary May has a younger sister named Samantha. Everything is in that folder. Mary May's job, after school activities, everything you asked for."

"Did Mary May have an ex-boyfriend?" Andy shook his head.

"Luke and Mary May were dating for a year." Andy patted Baxter's head. "Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe it was an ex-boyfriend that blew up Mary May's kitchen."

"They caught that person today." Andy said. "That's why they released Mary May's death information."

"Who was it?"

"Some drunk, 35 year old creep." Andy stated. Emily started to think while Andy ranted about how the guy had no job and no connection to Mary May. The guy was also connected to the five other arson related fires. Emily didn't hear any of it. She didn't understand why Mary May came to her or why Mary May even had a message, especially one with the mention of someone's death. "Emily. Are you even listening to me?" Emily snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I said that if you want, I could get a copy of the news cast to you." Andy said again.

"Yeah, that would be great." Emily smiled. The front door opened and Delia stepped out.

"Emily, five more minutes." Emily nodded and Delia stepped back inside.

"I guess our time is running short." Andy stated slowly.

"Yeah…I guess time flies when you're busy getting information and talking." Emily stated. Emily grabbed her phone and sent a text. Andy's phone went off. "My email."

"Cool. Thanks. I'll send that tonight."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What did your granddad mean when he said to not worry about your mother, that she'll come around?" Andy sighed. "You don't have to answer."

"My mom has been working a lot and hasn't really been at the house. She leaves early in the morning and won't come home until late. She's always made some time for me, but since my granddad's death, she's never home." Andy looked at Emily. "Granddad use to live with us after my grandmother died. He always kept me up to date with school work and was always there. But, I'm not sure what he meant when he said 'she'll come around.'"

"I think I do." Emily stated. "She won't miss out, once she realizes she'll miss out on the real important things." Delia came outside again.

"Times up." Delia said. "Say goodbye."

"Bye Emily." Andy said, getting to his feet. Emily stood up as well.

"Bye Andy. Thanks for this." Emily said, holding up the folder. Emily and Andy started to go their separate ways but Emily stopped and turned around. "Andy wait." Andy turned around. "Now that you know my secret…are you ok with it?" A smile came across Andy's face.

"Yeah." Andy said simply. "I think it's pretty cool actually." Emily smiled. "I'll text you later."

"Tell me what we do in history tomorrow." Andy left and Emily ushered Baxter inside. Delia shut the door and then locked it.

"You told him?" Delia asked. Emily nodded.

"Yeah…the ghost of his grandfather came with a message for him and I kind of had no choice." Emily stated as she opened the folder and sat on the couch. "I'm actually surprised that he's ok with my gift." Emily phone buzzed. She looked at it. It was a text from Andy.

_By the way, you're going to have to explain the whole ghost/earthbound spirit thing to me. Where do they go when you cross them over? And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me._

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealings Over My Head

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

Eli was woken up early to a phone ringing. At first he thought he was dreaming, but he woke to hear his phone ringing. He looked at the clock. 3:30am. He grabbed his phone.

"This better be important." He said groggily. "Hello?"

"Eli?"

"Who is this?" Eli asked confused.

"Emily…is my uncle Jim there?"

"No…is something wrong?"

"I had a dream…from the ghost point of few."

"How do you know?"

"There's the fact that I was alone, called 911 because I had this weird feeling of being watched or the fact that while I was one the phone, the kitchen exploded." Emily told him. "Your choice." There was silence on Eli's end. "Eli?" Emily said, hoping for an answer. "Hello?" When Eli didn't answer, Emily hung up the phone. Emily was about to try calling Jim again when her phone rang. Jim's number popped up. She answered quickly. "Jim?"

"I don't have long, is everything alright?" Jim asked.

"I had a d ream…about how Mary May felt and died."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know if I can sleep." Emily said slowly. "Got this weird feeling that I'm being watched."

"Ok, well…I'm not going to be done with work until six. I'll come get you and we'll get some coffee and you can explain it to me then. Sound good?"

"Uncle Jim, you need sleep." Emily stated.

"I've got to meet with the electrician at 7. I'll come pick you up after 6."

"Ok." Emily sighed.

"Try to relax, alright?"

"I will try."

"See you in a few hours." Jim and Emily hung up their phones. Emily decided to put on a pair of sweats and a comfy shirt. There was no need to get dressed for school, so she was planning on being in relaxing, comfy, clothes. Emily grabbed her iPod and her reading book. She quietly left the guest bedroom and headed into the living room. She turned on the light next to the couch and sat down. Emily put her iPod in and found a Rascal Flatts song called _Come Wake Me Up_. She doesn't listen to too much country. Well…that was sort of a lie. She listened to Lady Antebellum, Rascal Flatts, Carrie Underwood, Blake Shelton, some Jason Aldean, some Luke Bryan and some random songs. Mostly though, it was Big Time Rush, Paramore, Evanescence, Kelly Clarkson, Selena Gomez, Jordin Sparks, Daughtry, more of the rock/pop music genres.

Emily opened the current book she was reading. Emily was one of those, read and listen to music type of people. Emily was hoping to not wake Delia or Ned. Six o'clock was still about two hours away. However, that didn't happen. As Emily started to read, she was interrupted, more like startled, by Delia. Emily quickly took out her headphones. "Delia…you scared me." Delia sat down.

"I'm sorry." Delia said quietly. "I heard you get up. Are you alright?"

"Can't sleep…" Emily told her.

"Why not?"

"I had a dream about Mary May's death and after I woke up, I had this strange feeling I was being watched." Emily explained. "Jim's coming to pick me up when he's done with work."

"That's still a few hours away, Emily." Delia pointed out. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Emily nodded.

"I'll be fine Delia. I promise." Emily told her. "Besides, every time I close my eyes, I can still see the dream. It's not fun." Delia stood up.

"I'll be in bed if you need me." Delia said. "Don't be afraid to stop by anytime either." Delia said, handing Emily a spare key. "Lock the door on your way out." Delia headed back to bed. Emily put her headphones back in and continued reading.

* * *

When 6 o'clock came, Emily stopped reading and went upstairs to grabbed her shoulder bag. She shut all the lights off and waited outside until Jim showed up. Emily made sure the door was locked before getting into Jim's truck. Jim drove to the coffee shop next to Melinda's shop. Jim ordered a coffee while Emily ordered a Vanilla cappuccino with a shot of caramel. Once they got their drinks, they headed to the house. It was close to 7 and the electric company was sending someone to look at the damages. This was also going to tell Jim how much it will cost to fix the damages. Jim parked in the driveway and he and Emily climbed out of the truck and sat on the steps, drinking their coffee drinks.

"How are you doing?" Jim asked. "Still get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Not really." Emily stated simply. "It was weird. When I was dreaming, everything that happened to Mary May seemed to happen so fast. First, I was just talking on the phone, having a great time gossiping about something, then I get a weird feeling I'm being watched. I look outside and saw someone run past. I called 911 and then the kitchen exploded." Emily sighed. "That's when I woke up and had the weird feeling I was being watched."

"So you think the ghost is really Mary May?" Jim asked, taking a drink from his coffee. Emily nodded.

"Why else would I have the same feeling and the same disasters as Mary May?" Emily asked. "And I know it's not the five other arson fires that this guy made. Only two people died. Mary May and a 87 year old male."

"You're connecting the phone call." Emily nodded, even though Jim didn't ask the question. "What are you going to do?"

"Cross Mary May over…and hopefully figure out the message the ghost keeps giving to me."

"Everything will work out in the end."

"Yeah, I know…" Emily stated slowly. "I'm just hoping sooner rather than later." Emily took a drink from her cappuccino. "I'm hoping I can figure out the relationship between each arson victim, but they haven't released much information out about the arsonist."

"I heard they released information about him. What do you know?"

"Pretty much what Andy told me." Emily stated. "35 year old male who was drunk every time he started the fire." Emily told him. "The police don't have much to release."

"Something must be missing." Jim said just as someone from the electric company pulled up into the driveway. "We'll continue this conversation later." Jim stood up and led the electrician inside.

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealings Over My Head

Review!

Oh, quick side note, school started last Monday for me, August 27th. And I have like 4 ed courses with 40 hours of in class placement. Right now I'm in two choirs, a science class, have meetings every Tuesdays and i'm helping out on a Blackbox Play. I'll find out whats going on with my job Friday. I'm letting you know this because I am going to be busy, but i'm still writing.


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

After getting an estimate on the cost, and time, to fix the damages. Jim and Emily went over to Melinda's shop where Melinda was with Aiden. It was earlier than normal, but it wasn't much of a surprise to find her there.

"She was driving me nuts." Melinda stated to Jim. "She couldn't stand the ghosts and we had ghosts." Melinda shook her head.

"Any of them have information about our current ghost?" Jim asked. "Actually, did you see our ghost?"

"No. I haven't seen our ghost since the other night." Melinda told him. "No, we had ghosts my mother brought home and ignored."

"Did you cross them over?" Emily asked.

"Working on it." Melinda stated. "I have a list of stuff I need to do." Melinda told Emily. "Most of them have to deal with ghosts, but it's nothing I can't handle." Melinda looked at Emily. "Any luck with information on our ghosts?"

"Actually, yes." Emily said, digging in her bag. "Thanks to Andy I have a lot of info on Mary May." Emily said, finding the envelope and handing it to Melinda.

"Andy? Is this the same Andy who told you about the arsonist?" Jim asked. Emily nodded. "The same Andy you ditched school with?" Emily nodded again. Jim looked at Melinda. "I don't know if we should trust this Andy guy."

"Mary May has a sister and has had only one boyfriend in her dating life." Emily told Melinda, ignoring Jim's comment. "I don't have any connections with the arson victims. None of them were constant, so this means they were random, which doesn't make much sense." Melinda and Jim gave Emily a confused look. "I like watching cop shows."

"Alright." Melinda looked through the information in the folder. "I'll talk to the parents to see if I can find out anything."

"I'll talk to the sister, she's in my grade." Emily pointed out. "I'll try the boyfriend, work and some other students that may have known her."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked. "That's a lot of people."

"I'll ask Andy to help." Emily told her. "He's willing to help and he knows my secret."

"What?" Melinda and Jim said in unison, both shocked.

"Yeah…I told him last night when I gave him the message from his grandfather."

"I want to meet this Andy person." Jim stated quickly.

"Uncle Jim, he's not going to tell my secret." Emily told him. "He told me that my secret is safe with him." Emily grabbed her phone. "And I trust him." Emily sent a text to Andy. "_I need some help after school. I want to talk to Mary May's sister, co-workers, boyfriend and some other schoolmates. You know them, wanna help?" _Emily sent the text.

"I still want to meet him." Jim stated.

"You already have. He came by the house yesterday after the fire." Emily pointed out.

"Emily, I want to get to know him." Emily sighed and looked at Jim.

"Fine." Emily said as her phone buzzed. She looked at the message Andy sent in reply.

_"Yeah. I'm totally up for helping you. In fact, Luke is in my Math class. I'll talk to him in class…or try to at least." _Emily texted him back.

_"Thanks. Sounds good. After school, meet me at Same As It Never Was Antiques. My Aunt and Uncle want to meet you."_

"Is that Andy?" Melinda asked. Emily nodded, sending the text.

"Yeah. He agreed to help and told him to meet me here after school. He's going to try to talk to Luke in Math, but we'll see."

"Alright." Melinda said. "If you're sure you want to handle it."

"Melinda. The ghost found me. I'll take responsibility." Emily stated. "Besides, if I help with crossing ghosts over, then you have time to spend with Aiden and Uncle Jim."

"Is that really why you're helping?" Melinda asked.

"It also gets me out of the house." Emily smiled.

"Ok, Aiden." Jim said, turning his attention to Aiden. "You want to come with me to meet up with the electrician?"

"So we are getting the kitchen fixed?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, but you'll probably have to stay at Delia's again." Jim stated. I nodded. "So, Aiden, are you coming with me?"

"Yes!" Aiden said.

"Can you drop me off at Delia's? I want to grab a few things." Jim nodded. Emily turned to Melinda. "I'll be back."

"Bye." Jim kissed Melinda.

"Bye mom!" Aiden said, following Emily outside. Jim followed behind them.

* * *

After picking up her computer, Emily walked back to Melinda's shop. Emily set up her computer at Melinda's desk in the back and decided to check the news to see if more information came out about the arsons. The news articles haven't really changed. However, some of the news articles mention something new. A phone call came the day before the arson. Each family agreed about getting the phone call. There was nothing about the phone call and according to the police, the phone call and the arson were connected, meaning the arson wasn't a random act. Emily was focused on her reading because she didn't hear Melinda talking to her.

"Emily?" Emily's head snapped up.

"Did you say something?"

"Are you ready to get some lunch?" Melinda asked. Emily looked at the time. Noon.

"Whoa…it's already noon?"

"What are you looking at?" Melinda asked. Emily closed her laptop.

"I'll explain over lunch." Emily said, grabbing her shoulder bag.

"Let's go." Melinda said. Emily followed Melinda out of the shop. Melinda flipped her sign to show "out to lunch, be back at 1pm." Melinda and Emily meet up with Eli, Rick Payne and Delia. Melinda and Emily were the last to show.

"Hey." Delia said with a smile. Melinda and Emily sat down. Emily looked at Eli.

"You totally fell asleep on me when I called you this morning." Emily said to him.

"I'm not a morning person." Eli stated simply. Melinda and Emily ordered food when the waiter came over to the table. Eli, Rick Payne, and Delia had already ordered, so now, everyone was just waiting for their food.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" Melinda asked Emily.

"Oh, right." Emily stated, surprised she forgot. "There's a connection between the arson victims. They all got a phone call before the arson happened. So, technically the victims were chosen before the fires started." Emily explained. "I'm hoping I can get Mary May's sister to talk to me."

"How are you going to talk to her?" Delia asked.

"I have an idea." Emily said. "It's a long shot, but I hope it gets me something." Emily took a drink from her water glass. "Luckily Andy is coming with."

"Eli, you should try talking to Mary May's parents." Melinda suggested.

"Why me?" Eli asked. "Why can't you go?"

"Because I have my mother's ghosts to deal with." Melinda explained.

"That bad?" Rick asked as their food arrived. Melinda waited to reply.

"Your food is on its way." The waiter said to Melinda and Emily before leaving.

"It's really bad." Melinda said. "She brought ghosts from her vacation home with her and she completely pretended they weren't there. So, I'm going to help them all."

"Don't make me go alone." Eli said quickly.

"I'll go with you." Rick said, digging into his food.

"Right." Melinda smiled. "You and Eli will talk to Mary May's parents. Emily's got everyone else on the list." Melinda said as Melinda's and Emily's food was brought to them. Everyone ate and chatted.

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealings Over My Head

Review!

If you like Power Rangers, Pokemon or Scooby Doo please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me! Spread the word!

Also. I got a job, seeing as I never heard back from my last job, I'm working at the local Daycare. So...yeah.

if you haven't looked on my profile resently for Author Notes, I'm sad to say, my computer is in the shop. It has been for awhile. So until then, all stories are on hold. And i'm only able to update this story because I've had this chapter ready before my computer had issues


	11. Chapter 11

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

Jim and Aiden arrived at Melinda's shop shortly before Andy did. Jim kept to his promise about wanting to meet Andy, and he wasn't the only one. Somehow, Ned heard that Andy was coming and wanted to meet him as well. Emily was waiting patiently while filling Ned in on what she had found out. Jim was filled in earlier by Melinda. The kitchen wires have been fixed, but the damages to the stove were not so fixable. So Melinda and Jim are going to look for a new one. Delia's taking over the shop and Ned got conned in helping. Andy finally arrived and entered the shop.

"Hey Andy." Emily said as he walked in.

"Hey Emily." Andy said.

"Andy, this is my Uncle Jim, his wife Melinda, their son Aiden, and this is Delia and her son Ned." Emily said. "Everyone, this is Andy."

"Nice to finally met you." Melinda said with a warm smile.

"Let's talk." Jim said, putting his arm around Andy and escorted him into the back room. Emily looked at Melinda.

"Because he knows your secret." Melinda said, knowing what she was going to ask. They waited quietly until Jim and Andy returned.

"Ready?" Andy asked. Emily nodded.

"Supper at my house. Be back before 5:30." Delia said.

"Okay, see you then." Emily said before turning towards Andy. "Come on. We've got a lot of ground to cover in little time." Andy and Emily left the store. Melinda and Jim looked at each other.

"We should go too." Jim said.

"If there's any trouble, call me." Melinda said to Delia.

"There won't be any trouble. Now go." Delia smiled. "Remember, supper at my house. 5:30." Melinda and Jim smiled and left with Aiden, leaving Ned and Delia to work.

* * *

"So Luke said Samantha and Mary May were home alone that night before they were scared, so he went over there. He didn't know why, they never told him."

"Are you sure this is where we are to meet Samantha Silvers?" Emily asked.

"It's where Luke told me." Andy said. Andy spotted Samantha first. "There." Andy and Emily walked up to Samantha.

"Samantha?" Emily said, making the girl turn.

"Can I help you?" Samantha asked.

"My name is Emily Andrews and this is Andy Suthers. Can we talk?"

"Now's not a good time." Samantha said. It looked as if she was crying.

"Sammie!" A voice said. By the look on everyone's faces, Emily was the only one who had heard it.

"Sammie." Samantha looked up startled. "That was your sisters nickname for you, wasn't it?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Samantha, I can see spirits and your sister is here." Emily said quickly. "She has something to tell you."

"Tell her to tell the truth." Mary May stated. "Tell her it's ok to let it out."

"She says it's time to tell the truth. It's ok to let it out." Samantha looked at Emily.

"You lie."

"She's not lying!" Andy said defensively.

"It's ok Andy. I've got this." Emily said. "Your favorite color is green, your favorite food is popcorn, you like the winter months, you had a cat named Mort." Emily moved closer and whispered. "And a crush on a separate sophomore on the football team named Seth." Samantha took a step back.

"Mary May?" Samantha whispered.

"She use to tell you these things because you're adopted."

"Mary May use to tell me 'only I know all that about my sister.'" Samantha said slowly.

"What did she mean, it's time to tell the truth?" Andy asked.

"The phone call." Samantha stated. "It was meant for our parents. It said 'Someone you love is going to die.'" Samantha sighed. "Heed my warning and they might survive. Don't leave my darlings, stay awhile.'"

"That's really creepy." Andy said.

"Stay awhile?" Emily thought, "Were you leaving?"

"Moving actually." Samantha said slowly. "The person they caught has no connection to my dad or his work, so we don't really know why..." Samantha looked at her watch. "I've got to go." Samantha said, grabbing her backpack.

"Samantha, don't let anyone know about my gift."

"I won't" Samantha said, giving a short smile. "No one would believe me anyway." Samantha left, leaving Emily and Andy alone.

"Now what?" Andy asked. "We got what we came for and learned what we wanted."

"Something doesn't added up." Emily said slowly. "Mary May what are we missing?"

"There's not a lot of time. Someone who love is going to die."

"I have a feeling Mary May wasn't the intended victim." Emily said. "Am I right?" Emily looked for Mary May, but she was gone.

"You're thinking Samantha was the intended target." Emily nodded. "What does that mean?"

"It means the person who called the Silver's house is not the same one from the others."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Not really, but I've gathered enough information today, so it should help." Emily sighed. "Can't be sure, but what if Samantha's birth parent's are involved?"

"And we're going to find this out how?" Andy asked.

"Well...it's not going to be easy." Emily stated. "But we'll find a way."

"How?"

"I'm not sure." Emily stated. "Come on. Let's see if we can't get some more information on Samantha Silvers."

* * *

"Excuse me." Eli said as his phone rang. Eli stepped out of the room he was in with Rick and Mary May's parent's. Eli answered his phone.

"Eli, are you still at the Silver's house?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Eli said. "You got something?"

"Maybe." Emily said. "You're going to have to ask them about Samantha being adopted."

"What?" Eli asked quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Eli, I'm positive. Samantha told me herself she was adopted."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Eli hung up the phone and joined Rick on the couch.

"Is everything ok?" John Silvers asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." Eli said.

"Well, if that's all the questions you have, you'd better get going then." Martha Silvers added solemnly.

"Actually, there's are a few more questions I want to ask you." Eli stated quickly before anyone got to their feet.

"Alright..." John said, trailing off.

"Is Samantha adopted?"

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealing's Over My Head

Review!

If you like Power Rangers, Pokémon or Scooby Doo please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me! Spread the word!

Ok, so I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's been kind of hard with school, work and placement. Plus my computer stopped working again. However! I do have my computer back, i've just been extremely busy with school and placement. I'm done with my placements and school ends in two weeks. So Break is coming soon. ^_^ As for the stories, i've been so busy with projects, not very much has gotten done recently. But things have calmed down some, so look for some more story updates soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

"So Emily calls me and tells me to ask the Silvers if Samantha was adopted." Eli explained to Melinda, Jim, Delia and Ned.

"You didn't?" Delia asked.

"I did." Eli said slowly. "Their faces dropped and then John Silvers had the right to chew my ear out about respecting people's privacy."

"Did you tell them you could hear ghosts?" Melinda asked.

"No, I had no proof." Eli stated. Eli sat down. "I can't believe I did that."

"Most adopted children don't even know that they are adopted and parents tend to keep it that way." Rick piped in.

"Did you say anything while you were there?" Jim asked Rick.

"Yes. And we found out a lot." Delia glanced at the time. 5:45pm.

"I wonder where Emily is." Delia wondered. This made everyone in the kitchen look at the time. Just then, Emily walked through the door.

"I am so sorry!" Emily said quickly. "But I can explain." Emily set her bag down and joined Delia, Ned, Rick, Eli, Melinda and Jim in the kitchen. "I was talking to one of Mary May's co-workers and got some very interesting information."

"You're late.' Melinda stated. "What did you find out?"

"I know I'm late, and I'm real sorry." Emily said. "Before the fire, Mary May's co-workers said something weird was going on."

"How weird?" Jim asked.

"Apparently, someone came and talked to Mary May quite often. Always seemed to be stirring something up. Plus Samantha's name popped up in the conversation."

"How?" Eli asked.

"Not really sure, no one really heard the conversation." Emily stated. "But the man was defiantly not Mary May's age." Emily looked at Eli and Rick, then to Melinda and Jim and lastly Delia and Ned. "Samantha's name popped up a lot though from what her boss said." Emily told them. "I have a feeling the person who was talking to Mary May is somehow connected to the fire, which brings me to my next point. Samantha being adopted and her birth parents are still alive.'

"Eli and Professor Payne already filled us in." ND said.

"About how Samantha is the real target and it may be Samantha's birth parents who are doing this?"

"What?" Jim asked. The others were just as shocked. "That's a really strong accusation."

"Well...I may be wrong, but with the information I found, it's a really good accusation."

"What did you find?" Melinda asked.

"The phone call was meant for their parents. 'Someone you love is going to die. Heed my warning and they might survive. Do not leave my darlings, stay awhile.'" Emily recited.

"Ok...that's creepy." Eli said slowly.

"Why would someone leave a message like that?" Delia wondered.

"The Silvers were going to move, at the end of the school year." Emily stated simply. "If you found your child you put up for adoption, would you want them to move?"

"She has a point." Rick said.

"Ok, let's not talk about anymore of this right now." Delia said, grabbing plates from the cabinets. "It's almost time to eat." Emily grabbed the plates from Delia and Ned grabbed everything else. Once the table was set and food was ready, everyone, including Aiden, sat down and ate, not talking about ghosts.

* * *

Emily was woken up suddenly from a dream.

"You have to help her." Mary May's ghost said. Emily sighed and looked at the time. 3am. Emily sat up.

"How about you tell me who you were talking to at work." Emily said to Mary May. "The one your boss had to ban from the shop."

"He claimed to be Samantha's birth father." Mary May stated slowly. "Something about trying to contact my father, but couldn't get a hold of him. So he was trying to get to him through me."

"And you didn't want that, did you?"

"No." Mary May stated quickly. "He kept saying it was urgent."

"Do you know his name?"

"He kept bothering me at work."

"Mary May, I need a name."

"He wouldn't leave me alone."

"A name would be helpful."

"He's after Samantha!"

"A name please!"

"Christopher Montgomery." Mary May looked at Emily. "Please save her. There isn't much time. Someone you love is going to die." Mary May disappeared. Emily fell back into her pillow. Christopher Montgomery was the person who may be behind this. There was a knock on the door and the door opened. Emily sat up as Ned walked in.

"Is everything alright?" Ned asked. "I heard you talking to someone."

"Mary May just dropped by for a visit." Emily said.

"Did you have another vision?" Ned asked, obviously knowing of the vision last night.

"Nope. This time it was an ordinary dream." Emily said, telling the truth.

"So, what did Mary May say?" Ned asked.

"It's kind of early; maybe we can discuss it over breakfast?"

"Alright." Ned said. "Night." Ned left the room, shutting the door behind him. Emily grabbed her phone.

_Mary May dropped by. Man's name: Christopher Montgomery. Told Mary May that he was Samantha's birth father and was trying to get a hold of Mr. Silvers. Also, need to save her, there isn't much time. Someone you love is going to die. That message is getting old._

Emily sent the message to Andy. She was glad she had Andy to count on. Emily put her phone back on the night stand and went back to sleep.

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealing's Over My Head

Review!

If you like Power Rangers, Pokémon or Scooby Doo please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me! Spread the word!

Ok, so I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's been kind of hard with school, work and placement. Plus my computer stopped working again. However! I do have my computer back, i've just been extremely busy with school and placement. I'm done with my placements and school ends in two weeks. So Break is coming soon. ^_^ As for the stories, i've been so busy with projects, not very much has gotten done recently. But things have calmed down some, so look for some more story updates soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

"Are you and Andy going to the funeral today?" Ned asked at breakfast. Emily slapped her forehead.

"Oh my god. How could I forget?" Emily said quickly.

"Maybe because you weren't at school yesterday and you forgot what day it was."

"Thanks Ned." Emily said. "Yeah, I'm for sure going and Andy might go with me." Just then Emily's phone vibrated. Emily picked it up.

_Christopher Montgomery. Name sounds familiar. BTW, are we going to the funeral today?_ Emily texted back.

_I'm going to look the name up and see what I can dig up. Yes, we are, if you're still up for it. What time was it again?_

"Andy?" Ned asked. Emily nodded.

"Going to the funeral." Emily sighed. "I'm hoping I can cross this ghost over and soon." Emily phone buzzed.

_Today 1pm_ Was all Andy said.

"I'll go with you. This way you have a ride."

"Sweet, Andy's joining us." Emily stated.

"What are you hoping to accomplish here?" Ned asked.

"Well...anything really." Emily stated simply. "We still have Mary May's ghost to cross over, figure out how Mary May knew Christopher Montgomery and who he is."

"Alright then." Ned said. "Let's find out who this Christopher Montgomery person is." Ned finished his breakfast. "I'll go get my laptop." Ned headed upstairs. Emily continued to eat her breakfast as Delia entered the kitchen.

"Where's Ned?" Delia asked.

"He went upstairs to grab his laptop." Emily said, finishing her breakfast. She put her dishes into the sink. "We're going to find out who Christopher Montgomery is and why he was talking to Mary May." Emily explained as Ned entered.

"Hey mom." Ned said, kissing her on the cheek. Ned set his computer down on the counter and opened it.

"You know what, I don't even want to know." Delia said, put her hands up. "What are you plans today?"

"Going to Mary May's funeral." Emily said. "Ned's offered to drive Andy and I there."

"Don't need to know any more." Delia said. "Be careful. I'll see you two later." Delia left and Ned and Emily gathered around Ned's computer.

* * *

"Christopher Montgomery is a lawyer, a really good one at that." Emily explained to Andy as they headed to where Mary May's funeral was being held. "But he's young."

"How young?" Andy asked casually.

"32."

"That's not that young." Andy pointed out.

"Minus 15 years from that." Ned said, still driving.

"17?"

"Yeah." Emily said. Still in high school."

"Wait! Hold the phone. You think Christopher is Samantha's birth father?"

"Yes, along with his wife, Mariah Montgomery." Emily explained. "She's 31 and a nurse."

"Two jobs that require to have total focus to do a great job." Ned added.

"I've talked to Uncle Jim and asked if he knew a Mariah Montgomery, apparently he does." Emily stated. "She was in some classes he took when he became a doctor."

"Where does Christopher live?" Andy asked.

"A good hour's drive from Grandview." Ned said.

"But I have a feeling he'll be at the funeral." Emily stated.

"Really?"

"He's been trying to reach the Silvers." Emily said. "Talking to Mary May in hopes to talk to get to Mr. Silvers."

"Good point." Andy said. Ned pulled up to the funeral home.

"Let me do all the talking." Emily told Ned and Andy.

"That's a good idea." Ned agreed. "I heard what happened with Eli."

"I told him to ask, he just approached it the wrong way." Emily said as they got out of Ned's car. Ned and Andy were both dressed in black dress shoes, a black button up and black dress pants. Ned was wearing a blue tie and Andy was wearing a red tie. Emily was wearing a knee length black dress with black sand heels. Ned opened the door and Emily and Andy walked in. Ned followed behind.

"Emily." Samantha said as she walked up to Emily, Ned and Andy. "I'm glad you're here." Samantha looked around. "Is Mary May here?" She asked quietly. Emily looked around and then nodded.

"She's admiring the daffodils." Samantha's faced smiled slightly.

"They're her favorites." Samantha explained. "Along with…"

"Marigolds." Emily and Samantha said in unison.

"She told you?" Emily nodded.

"Now, we are looking for someone, someone who maybe be connected in Mary May's death."

"Who?" Samantha asked.

"His name is Christopher Montgomery." Emily said, dragging a picture out from her purse and showed it to Samantha. "This is him." Samantha looked at the picture.

"Mom. Dad." Samantha said to get her parents attention. John and Martha Suthers walked over to Samantha.

"Samantha, sweetheart, is something wrong?" Martha asked, resting her hands on Samantha's shoulders. John and Martha spotted the picture in Emily's hand.

"Are you kidding me?" John said in disbelief. "Now he has a kid doing his work."

"No. Mom. Dad. Listen. Emily is here for me." Samantha explained. "Now, everything may sound crazy, but Mary May is here." Samantha looked at Emily. "Tell them." Emily looked nervous, but nodded.

"Mary May is earthbound." John and Martha looked at each other and then back at Emily. "Now, before you say anything, I know it sounds crazy, but just hear me out." Emily spotted Mary May next to her parents.

"Dad's wearing the tie I gave him for father's day three years ago."

"You're wearing the tie she gave you for father's day three years." Emily looked at Martha. "I'm going to quote her word for word. 'Mom, I can't believe you wore that dress. It is so plan and not you. You should have worn the other black dress, the one you were thinking about wearing. That one is defiantly you. Very beautiful." Martha covered her mouth. She was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Mary May." Martha smiled.

"She's been warning me since the morning after her death." Emily said. "Someone you love is going to die." Emily looked from Martha and John. "She soon started to say 'You need to save her, someone you love is going to die."

"Seeing as you recognized Christopher Montgomery, you must know him." Ned said.

"Yes." John said. "He's been trying to reach me."

"Yes, Mary May told me. He tried going through Mary May too." John sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Who's Christopher Montgomery?" Samantha asked.

"Um…" John and Martha weren't sure what to say.

"They need to tell her. She needs to hear the truth." Emily looked at Mary May then at John and Martha.

"Tell her the truth." Emily said. "Mary May says that Samantha needs to her the truth."

"The truth?" Samantha looked confused. John and Martha exchanged glances before Martha sat Samantha down.

"Baby, you may not like what you'll hear."

"Tell me, I can handle."

"You're adopted." John told her simply.

"I already knew that." Samantha admitted. John and Martha looked shocked. "Mary May and I found out when I was ten. We've known for a while, she didn't care though. She said no matter what, I would always be her annoying little sister."

"You knew?" Martha asked, surprised at what she was hearing. Samantha nodded.

"It's not a big deal to me." Samantha told her parents. "I know you love me and would do anything for me." John and Martha smiled. Ned rested his hand on Emily's shoulder. Andy smiled at Emily, but didn't smile or look at Ned or Andy.

"Tell her about Christopher." Emily said. John and Martha looked at Emily. "Mary May's words."

"What about Christopher?" Samantha asked. "Why has he been trying to reach you dad?" John sighed.

"Christopher Montgomery…" John sighed and sat down next to Samantha. "He was 17 and she was 16. Both were too young to raise a baby." John explained slowly. "He had approached your mother and I at the park one day. She was there too. They were scared. Real scared. We started talking, your mother about babies. They told us how their parents weren't going to let them abort the baby and they talked about their future goals. She asked your mother and I if we could adopt their child, especially after they met Mary May. We were shocked and taken a back, but we told them we would talk about it. Your mother and I did and then your mother went to the next doctor's appointment and we made the arrangement to have a private adoption." John explained.

"Plans?"

"Your mom is a doctor and your dad is a lawyer." Emily said. John and Martha looked at Emily. "I've done my research."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we didn't want to keep it a secret." Martha said. "We should have told you sooner."

"It's ok."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Emily piped in. "Let's find out what Christopher Montgomery wants."

"I'll even call him so you can continue with the service." Ned offered.

"Ok. If we can, after the funeral." John said. Ned nodded. Emily, Andy, Samantha, John and Martha took their seats and the funeral started.

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealing's Over My Head

Review!

If you like Power Rangers, Pokémon or Scooby Doo please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me! Spread the word!

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

I've been pretty busy, so no complaining. BTW: The story is close to being done.


	14. Chapter 14

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

After Ned made the call to Christopher Montgomery, he joined Emily and Andy for the rest of the service. Afterwards, Ned led John, Martha and Emily to where they were going to meet Christopher and Mariah Montgomery. Andy and Samantha stayed behind until Emily gave Andy the ok to bring Samantha to them.

"The Montgomery's." Ned said as the Montgomery's appeared.

"I'm glad you have agreed to finally see me." Christopher Montgomery said, shaking John's hand. "My wife, Mariah."

"I remember, even if it has been 15 years." John stated simply.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Mary May. Our condolences." Christopher stated. "I have to know, why did you take so long to meet with me?"

"Many reasons."

"We are not her to claim rights to our daughter; we are only her parents by blood. You are her true parents and we could not even think about it." Mariah stated. "But, we do wish to get to know her and we wish for her to get to know her siblings." Martha looked at Emily and nodded, before looking at Mariah. Emily grabbed her phone and called Andy.

"10-4." Emily said into the phone. "See you soon."

"We would not want to get in the way of that." Martha smiled. Andy led Samantha up to her parents then turned to join Emily and Ned on the side lines.

"Samantha, these are the Montgomery's, your birth parents." Martha said.

"I'm not going to live with you." Samantha said. Christopher and Mariah laughed.

"Of course not. We weren't going to ask that of you." Christopher said. "We wanted meet you and ask you if you would like to meet, and get to know, your siblings."

"Siblings?" Christopher waved over two kids, around the age of five, one as a girl and one was a boy. The two kids walked over to Christopher and Mariah. Mariah picked up the boy and Christopher picked up the girl.

"Meet Jonathan Timothy and Martha Lynn." Mariah smiled. "Your, twin, brother and sister." Samantha looked at her parents. "And yes, we named them after the two of you." Martha and John looked shocked.

"Why don't we get some ice cream and talk this through." John suggested. "It'll be good for all of us."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Christopher agreed.

"We'll meet you there." Martha said. "We need to finish something hear." The Montgomery family left, leaving the Silvers with Emily, Ned and Andy.

"Thank you." Martha said to Emily. "You helped mend two families together."

"Of course. My pleasure." Emily said. "Mary May is glad everything has worked out." Emily looked at Ned and Andy before looking at Martha, John and Samantha. "The phone call was from Christopher, sort of. He paid someone to do so and it ended up being the same guy who got drunk and blew up people's houses."

"It wasn't meant to be scary?" Samantha asked. Emily nodded.

"Christopher wrote down exactly what to say, but as you recall, it wasn't what he wanted." Emily stated.

"Thank you Emily." Samantha gave Emily a hug.

"Mary May is ready to go into the light now." Emily said. "She wants you to be a great big sister." Samantha smiled.

"I will. Just like you were to me."

"She wants you to not change your lives because she is gone." Emily told John and Martha. "She wants you to grieve, she's not telling you to stop, but she doesn't want you to let the grieving get in the way."

"We will try, baby." John said. "No promises though."

"Tell them I'm happy. That I'm ok." Mary May smiled at Emily. "I see Grandma Marie. She says she'll take good care of me. Tell them."

"I will." Emily watched at Mary May went into the light. When Mary May was gone, Emily faced the Silvers. "She's gone." Emily said as she spotted tears coming down their faces. She was holding back the tears herself. "She said she's happy. Grandma Marie said she'll take good care of her."

"Thank you mom." John said softly before hugging his family.

"We should go." Ned said to Emily. Emily nodded slowly, looking at the Silvers family as they left for the car.

"Let's go." Emily said. Ned, Andy and Emily walked to Ned's car and headed back to Delia's.

* * *

"Alright, we're home." Jim said as he, Melinda, Aiden and Emily walked through the door to their house. They had gotten everything fixed and there are no more problems in the kitchen. Emily carried her stuff upstairs. Jim and Melinda looked at each other confused, wondering why she hadn't said a word since they picked her up from Delia's.

"I'll talk to her. You and Aiden find something for supper." Melinda said to Jim before heading up the stairs. Jim picked up Aiden.

"You hear your mom, buddy. Let's find supper." Jim said, carrying Aiden to the kitchen. Melinda knocked on Emily's door before entering. Emily was sitting by her window. Melinda walked over to Emily.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asked. Emily looked at Melinda.

"Does it always hurt?" Emily asked. Melinda looked confused. "When crossing people over, does it always hurt?" Emily asked again. Melinda gave Emily a hug.

"Yes." Melinda said. "When you gain such a tight bond with the ghost and it's family, you hurt as well. And when you know how it feels to lose someone very close to you, you have a connection to the family. Emily looked back out the window. "You crossed Mary May over, didn't you?"

"Yes." Emily said. "It hurt."

"Emotionally?" Emily nodded. "It's normal and it never gets easier." Emily nodded. "Get changed out of your nice clothes and come help us down stairs."

"Ok." Emily smiled slight. Melinda left, leaving to let Emily change. Emily was glad she had Melinda to talk to about ghosts. What was even better, is now she had Andy's help as well. She quickly got changed out of her nice clothes and went downstairs to be with Melinda, Aiden and Jim.

* * *

This story is after New Comer and Revealing's Over My Head

Review!

If you like Power Rangers, Pokémon or Scooby Doo please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me! Spread the word!

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

The story has come to a close. :(

BUT, the next story is soon to be up. :D


	15. Author Note

Dear Readers,

I am pleased to announce

that the next story

for my Ghost Whisperer's Series

"Close Callings"

has its first chapter

and is ready for reading.

Please review

and

let me know what you think

~You Guys are the BEST!~


End file.
